Prepare for Trouble
'''Prepare for Trouble '''is the seventh episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Jill and Bulbasaur sitting at a Pokecenter. Scott: That Gym battle was so amazing! Jill: It sure was! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulbasaur! Jill: I didn't think you and your Pokemon were that strong! Scott: I did! I knew Bulbasaur had it in him! Jill: Do you hear that? Scott: Hear what? Jill: I think I hear sirens. Scott: Sirens? They walk outside to find Officer Jenny with a growlithe in a police car driving by the Pokecenter. Officer Jenny: Excuse me, you two! Jill: Yes, Officer Jenny? Officer Jenny: You two haven't seen Team Rocket around here, have you? Jill and Scott: Team Rocket? Officer Jenny: Here, I'll show you. Officer Jenny holds out a Wanted poster with a picture of two people. One, a woman, with long blonde hair and purple eyes, the other, a man, with green hair and brown eyes, both wearing a black outfit with a big, red "R" in the center. Jill: Who are they? Officer Jenny: They are crooks who steal Pokemon from people. Scott: Steal Pokemon from people? That's terrible! Officer Jenny: Exactly, and that's why we are trying to catch them. Jill: Well we haven't seen them at all but we will contact you if we see them. Officer Jenny: Thank you. Goodbye! Growlithe: Grow! Officer Jenny drives off. Scott: Wow, Team Rocket, Huh! Jill: I sure hope we never run into them! Scott: So Do I! Anyway, Where is the nest Gym? Jill: Pewter City. Scott: Sweet! Jill: But, I think you should catch more Pokemon. Scott: I doubt it! My Bulbasaur and Remoraid are great! Jill: But Remoraid can only be used in water! And I doubt Bulbasaur can take down all of the Pokemon himself! Scott: You're right... Jill: Once again. Scott: But where around here are there any wild Pokemon? Jill: There is wild Pokemon EVERYWHERE! Just be sure not to make the same mistake as last time. Scott: Let's go! Jill: What? Right now? Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulba! Scott: Of course, right now! We're spending all day looking for Pokemon! Jill: ...I have no choice, do I? Scott: Nope! Scott and Jill wonder around the town, and they come across a wild Butterfree sitting on a tree. Scott: Hehe, Look! That Pokemon is pretty! Bulbasaur: Buuuulba! Scott: Dexter, Tell me about this beauty! Pokedex: Butterfree, The Butterfly Pokemon. One week after Ceterpie evolves into a Metapod, Metapod evolves into Butterfree. Jill: Really? Butterfree, are you sure? Scott: Of course! Rock-types can't fly! Jill: True... Scott: Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Razor sharp leaves shoot of from underneath Bulbasaur's bulb and slash the Butterfree. Scott: Nailed 'em! The Butterfree flies over to Bulbasaur and flaps it wings above it. Jill: Uh oh! Shining powder glitters down from the Butterfly Pokemon and it lands on Bulbasaur. Scott: .... Bulbasaur falls back, asleep. Scott: Wake up, Bulbasaur! This is no time for a beauty sleep! Jill: It's Sleep Powder. That Butterfree put Bulbasaur to sleep. Scott: Well duh! Bulbasaur, return. Bulbasaur shoots into its ball with a beam of red light. Scott: Now I don't have any Pokemon that can fight the Butterfree.... Can I use one of YOURS? Jill: What! Absolutely not! Scott: Please? Jill: No. And that's final. BUT, I wll use my Full Heal on your Bulbasaur and it will be just as new. Scott: Really? Jill: I suppose. Release you're Bulbasaur. Scott does as he's told, as Bulbasaur appears on the ground next to them, asleep. Jill picks it up, and injects it with a small device. Moments later, Bulbasaur is healthier than ever. Scott: Yes, Go Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip on the..... Scott looks around for the Pokemon, but it's nowhere to be seen. Jill: Wait.... Where did the Butterfree go? Scott: I don't know! It was right there a second ago. Scott: Whatever. Let's just go find another wild Pokemon. Scott and Jill wander off a little longer and finally come across a tree with a bunch of Spearow resting on it. Scott: Yay, Spearow! Now I can try to catch one again! Jill: Oh my gosh! What IS that? Scott: Um..... A Spearow.... Jill: Not that! Look! Jill points to a big blimp with a cage full of Pokemon. In the center of the blimp is a big, red "R". Scott: Wha? Jill: It must be Team Rocket! Scott: Look! there are Pokemon in that cage! a Growlithe, An Eevee, and a Chansey and Jigglypuff! Jill: Must be Nurse Joy's Chansey and Officer Jenny's Growlithe! They stole them! Scott: Bulbasaur, Let's stop them! use Razor Leaf to pop the blimp! Bulbasaur shoots his leaves at the blimp, but it misses by a long shot. Jill: It's too far away! Scott: We have to do something! The scene changes to inside the blimp, where the Mysterious members of Team Rocket watch Scott and Jill on a screen. Woman: That Bulbasaur looks perfect! Man: Yeah! Let's capture it and give it to Giovonni! Woman: Release the net! The Scene changes back to Scott and Jill. Scott: I'll go get Officer Jenny! Bulbasaur, come! Bulbasaur hobbles on over to Scott. Jill: I'll deal with these losers! A giant net shoots of of the floating airship, and it catches Bulbasaur. Scott: What! No! Female Voice On Megaphone: Prepare for trouble.... Male Voice On Megaphone: And make it double... Female Voice On Megaphone: To infect the world with devestation! Male Voice On Megaphone: To blight all people in every nation! Female Voice On Megaphone: To denounce the goodness of truth an love! Male Voice On Megaphone: To extend our wrath to the stars above! Female Voice On Megaphone: Cassidy! Male Voice On Megaphone: And Butch, of course! Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and all night! Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight! Jill: A motto? Really!? The net shoots back into the blimp, carrying Bulbasaur in it. Scott: Give me back my Bulbasaur! Jill: There is nothing you can do! Go get Officer Jenny! Scott: No! I have to- Jill: Go now! I got Team Rocket! Scott: Right! Scott runs back into town. Jill: Go Aerodactyl! Jill throws a Pokeball into the sky and a big Pteradactyl-like Pokemon pops out. Areodactyl: Arrow! Dact! Aerodactyl Butch: An Aerodactyl! That will score us BIG promotion points! Cassidy: You can't stop us! If somone tried we just snatched there Pokemon. Jill: I wouldn't bet on it! Areodactyl, use Wing Attack! The Areodactyl's wings glow bright white and the Pokemon soars through the air and slashes the Blimp with its wings. The blimp begins to fall. Butch: Well, this sure is bad! Cassidy: Do something! Butch: Eject! The crooks open a parachute and both fly into the air. The cage full of Pokemon falls to the ground. Jill runs over to where Butch and Cassidy land. Butch: Go, Primeape! Cassidy: Go, Raticate! Butch: Use DynmicPunch on Aerodactyl! Cassidy: Use Skull Bash on the girl! Jill: Two against one isn't fair, Go Rhydon! Rhydon gets shot out from its blue Pokeball. Jill: Aerodactyl, dodge the DynamicPunch and use Hyper Beam on Raticate! Aerodactyl opens its mouth and a bright yellow beam shoots forward at Raticate and knock it to the ground. Cassidy: What! Jill: Use Earthquake, Rhydon! Rhydon lifts up its leg, and smashes it into the ground, creating an earthquake. Butch: Aaaaugghh!!! Jill: Return, Both of you! Jill holds out her Pokemon's Pokeballs and they both return. Sirens are heard from the distance and a police car driven by Officer Jenny with Scott in the front seat aproaches. Butch: We must retreit! Officer Jenny: Surrender now! Cassidy: Never! Cassidy throws a ball on the ground that creates a cloud of smoke. When the cloud disappeares, they are gone. Scott: *coughs* what happend? Officer Jenny: I'll try to find them! Stay here! Officer Jenny drives off. Jill: Scott, the Pokemon in the cage fell! We need to find them and make sure their safe! Scott: Got it! Scott runs away and finds a big cage in the ground. Scott: Oh no! Scott opens the cage, and picks up Eevee and Jigglypuff. The Chansey and Growlithe wonder around jump out the cage, and begin stumbling around. Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff! Growlithe: Growwww. Scott: Where's Bulbasaur? Eevee: Eevee! Scott runs towards where the crashed blimp landed and looks around it. The Eevee and Growlithe follow him. Scott: Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur where are you!? Growlithe: Grow, Growlithe! Scott: Do you know where Bubasaur is, little Pokemon? The Growlithe starts sniffing really hard and walks over to a part of the buried blimp. Growlithe: Gro! Gro! Gro! Scott: What? Is Bulbasaur here? Eevee: Ev. Eevee The Eevee uses dig, and crawls underground. Scott: ....! Moments later, Eevee returns to the surface, with a dusty Pokemon around its back. Scott: Bulbasaur!! Scott wipes the dirt off of the unconcious Pokemon and holds it into the air! Scott: Bulbasaur. Return. You need a long rest! Bulbasaur: B... Bu......Boolba! The Pokemon returns to its ball. Scott: Thanks so much both you guys! Scott picks up the Growlithe and Eevee and gives them a big hug. Scott: I though I had lost my best pal! Growlithe: Grow! Scott: Let's bring you back to the Police Department. Scott brings all the Pokemon to the Police Department and sees Jill and Jenny waiting for him. Officer Jenny: I will return all these Pokemon to there owners. And thank you for rescuing my Growlithe! Scott: It's the one that needs thanking! It helped me find my Bulbasaur! Jill: Wow. That was intense. Scott: Sure was. Jill: Lets head back to the PokeCenter, I'm sure all of our Pokemon could use a rest. Scott: That reminds me. When me and Officer Jenny were drving back to catch team Rocket. Was that an Aerodactyl!? Jill: Uh.. No! Of course not! Those are extinct, everybody knows those are extinct! How could I have an Aerodactyl? Scott: Oh. I was hoping it was. I saw on TV that those Pokemon are extinct and when I saw it I thought I could catch it. Jill: Nope. Not one at all... Officer Jenny walks in. Officer Jenny: Okay. All of the Pokemon that Team Rocket stole have been returned to there original owners. Jill: That's great! Officer Jenny: Although, It appears as though this Eevee didn't have a Trainer. Would either of you like to keep it? Scott and Jill look towards the back of the room, where Eevee lays. Jill: Scott... I think you should keep it! Scott: ...May I? Officer Jenny: Of course! Scott: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Officer Jenny: Here! Officer Jenny hands Eevee to Scott and Eevee's Pokeball. Eevee: Eevee! Eevee starts licking Scott's arm. Scott: haha! Stop it, that tickles! Jill: Looks like he really likes you! Officer: She, this Eevee is a girl! Scott: I love her! Jill smiles, seeing Scott so overjoyed with his new Pokemon. Scott: She's gonna help me beat the next Gym Leader! Scott: Yep! And I think we;re all set for Pewter City, are you ready to go? Scott: Yep! Me, Bulbasaur, Remoraid and my new Eevee are gonna win us that Boulder Badge! Category:Episodes